To keep Him Safe
by QueenoftheWolves83
Summary: It was to keep him safe. At least that's what Scorpion kept telling himself.


**Title:** To keep him safe

**Rating**:T

**Pairing**: Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion)/Kuai Liang (The younger Sub-Zero)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mortal Kombat. I never did and I never will. I do this to help me with my writing skills and to bring enjoyment to my readers. Or, in all actuality, disturb my reader.

* * *

The room was dark, it was night, and one man was still awake.

His name was Hanzo Hasashi. A man who's code name was Scorpion.

He was sitting in solemn contemplation. Sleep eluded him. Guilt ate at his heart. Why? You may wonder.

Hanzo has done something...not very nice, an unspeakable act of betrayal. He had unintentionally raped the person close to his heart, and in so doing forced his lover to carry his child. And this was in the name of safety. He had done this to keep his lover safe.

(It's what he kept tell himself).

And that had been six months ago. Hanzo turned his head towards the bed where his lover lay sleeping. His lover's name was Kuai Liang. Kuai had once been known as Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins but he had given it up for love. For Hanzo.

Hanzo sighed. ANd the sad thing was that he had used Kuai's love for his own purpose. Now do not misunderstand. Hanzo loved Kuai as much as Kuai loved him, but the elder man was protective of the younger and wanted him to be safe. And if that meant forcing the younger man to to carry his child, then so be it.

Six months ago, Hanzo had rediscovered his humanity and at that time he had discovered something about Kuai Liang. He had discovered that Kuai could carry children inside of him. He had no idea how this was possible, perhaps it was because the younger man's was not fully human, but at that moment all he had cared about was that he he had found a way to keep his lover safe.

So, Hanzo had gone to tell Kuai of this. Only to be shocked when the younger man's face had become white with horror. Kuai Liang had already known. He has always known. When he asked the elder man how he had found out, Hanzo gave this as his answer, "Do you remember when you were injured? Yes? Good. Then you should know that they took-what's it called? Ah! Now I remember!-x-rays to see if you had an internal injuries. You were unconscious at the time. I only know because I...demanded to know what was wrong."

Naturally, Kuai was horrified. He had become upset and accused their allies of being backstabbers and nosy.

"Why is that so?" Hanzo had asked, laughing, finding it funny the younger man's reaction funny.

"Because I've know for a long time now...a Lin Kuei healer told me of this when she fixed me up-she cut me open because I had...extensive injuries inside and out," the younger had explained. That explained why Sub-Zero had reacted like that.

"When was this?" the elder had asked.

"When I was fourteen," the younger had answered. "My first mission hadn't gone well."

To say that the older man had been surprised would had been an understatement.

So his young love had known since he was fourteen. But this also explains why Kuai refused to have sex.

Hanzo stopped his trek into the past. He wanted to forget what had happened next. What happened after that was Hanzo telling Kuai his desire to keep him safe. Kuai realized what he had planned on doing and begged him not to. But Hanzo hadn't listened. So he pinned the smaller man down and...

Hanzo shut his eyes. It had been horrible. He had made his love cry and bleed. He betrayed his trust.

So now here he was, awake and guilt-ridden. He stared at his lover's face. Peaceful, but once Kuai awoke he would be fear-ridden. And Hanzo did not want that. But it was a consequence of rape. Fear. He had not meant to rape him, but he had wanted the younger to be safe and if the younger had to bear a child then that's what he would do.

After all, assassins put their jobs on hold or just gave them up completely when they had children but that was mostly geared towards female assassins. And it also explains why Kuai had practiced sexual abstinence since he was fourteen years of age, when most boys were still coming into their manhood and getting curious (but I don't think they'd ever get _that _curious, but then again I'm not a boy).

He hadn't wanted to become pregnant, but now he was and it was Hanzo's fault.

A little voice inside of him said that if he _really_ loved the younger man then he would not have raped him, but he kept trying to justify it with Kuai's safety.

H_e may not understand why_, Hanzo thought looking at the younger's extended stomach. _But it's for his own good._

After the death of his wife and child, he would do ANYTHING to keep Kuai safe and that extended to their unborn child. It was for Kuai's safety.

_It's to keep him safe_, Hanzo thought.

* * *

_**A/N: A****nd...here's the goddamn story and it's different too! This story is set in Scorpion's perspective. And, as you can see, he wants Sub-Zero to be safe. I'm just horrible. Read and review!**_

_**Edit 2016-4-20: **_**In no way whatsoever do I condone rape. I _abhor _it. So why did I write about it? I don't know. **


End file.
